There is Hope
by kaytee412
Summary: Mirkwood was attacked by a band of orcs that were taking refuge in the outskirts of the forest. Thranduil, busy fixing the area that was burned down and the Elves that were injured, has no time to see what little Legolas has to show him.


Title: There is Hope

Rating: G

Summary: Mirkwood was attacked by a band of orcs that were taking refuge in the outskirts of the forest. Thranduil, busy fixing the area that was burned down and the Elves that were injured, has no time to see what little Legolas has to show him. When he does see, it is a heart-warming lesson not soon to be forgotten.

Disclaimer: None of the charecters or places are mine. Everything is J.R.R. Tolkiens and New Line Cinema, and anyone else who has the right to own them.

* * *

Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, walked through the barren forest. The trees had been cut and burned down in the section of the forest, and the Elves unfortunate enough to be in the area were killed by the brutality of the orcs. The Elven King and his soldiers were gathering the injured and bringing them to the nearest House of Healing. The dead were brought to their families and funerals were prepared.

This terror was brought upon by the orcs, who had been lurking in their forest for many weeks now. It seemed the creatures of Sauron were spreading out their territory and had no mercy for the Firstborn. Thranduil gave several orders for the Elves, then returned to the Woodland Realm.

Legolas had not heard news of the terrifying event that had taken place. Yet he, being only seven years, knew the meaning of death. Legolas had lost his naneth two years ago to the cruelty of the orcs, and had not fully recovered yet. Sitting on his bed and looking out the window, he saw his father walking home. Legolas sprang up and ran to the door. Thranduil opened the door to a cheerful son, who was hugging his leg.

"Ada! You're home! What took you so long? I asked Saeldur, but he said you were busy," Legolas said happily. Thranduil smiled despite the events of the past day. Legolas was such a carefree elfling, and he loved him with all of his heart.

"I apologize, pen neth (little one). I had matters that I had to attend. They took longer than I had anticipated. I am here now though," he answered. Legolas looked up at his father, not once letting go of Thranduil's leg.

"What happened Ada? Were there spiders? They are too big and scare me. I think there's a really big spider in my closet, but it won't come out. I think that's a good thing, because if it did, I would scream really loud and wake the whole forest up!" Legolas rambled on.

Thranduil laughed and started to walk to his room. He forgot the fact that Legolas was clinging onto his left leg for dear life, and Legolas came along with him. The elfling's feet were on top of his one foot, Legolas looked like part of Thranduil, moving up and down as his father's leg did.

"Legolas, you can let go of my leg now," the Elven King said, looking down at his only child.

Legolas looked around him and nodded. He stepped off of Thranduil's foot and asked the same question. "What happened Ada?"  
  
Thranduil sighed and kneeled down so he was the same height as his son. "Legolas, the orcs attacked the outskirts of Mirkwood today. They burned all the living things in that area and hurt many Elves there. That's why Ada had to come home late. He helped the people who needed it. Now, I have to finish some work Legolas. You must stay with Saeldur and let Ada work, okay?" Legolas nodded and ran down the halls to Saeldur's room. Thranduil sighed and turned the opposite way, walking to his chambers.

Legolas opened the door to Saeldur's room. Saeldur was his father's best friend, and Legolas' care taker while Thranduil was out.

"Saeldur, Ada has work to do because of the orcs hurting the forest! Can we play?"

Saeldur looked up from his desk where he was reading and saw the young prince standing in the doorway. No one could resist those blue eyes begging for someone to play with. "Of course, Legolas. What would you like to do?" He asked, putting his book down. Legolas ran over to him and pointed out the window.

"I want to see where Ada was today. He said the orcs hurt the trees, and I want to see if they are all right." Saeldur thought for a minute. Was it appropriate for the little Elf to see the tradgedy of what had taken place? He would find out sooner or later, and it might as well be sooner.

"Okay Legolas. Go put your boots on and we can go out. We can't be gone long though, so you must be quick." Legolas retrieved his boots, and he and Saeldur went to the area that was attacked.

When they arrived, Legolas gasped at the scene before him. It was dead and lifeless. Nothing green could be seen for hundreds of yards. There were houses that were burnt down, trees snapped in half like twigs, and the ground was hard and brown. Saeldur looked down at the elfling sadly and shook his head.

"I am sorry, Legolas. Perhaps we shouldn't have come here. Let's return to your Ada now." Legolas cocked his head to the side and traveled further into the broken part of the forest. "Legolas?" Saeldur followed and stopped when Legolas kneeled in the middle of the land.

"Saeldur, come look!" he called over his shoulder. The elder Elf went over to where Legolas was and sighed.

"That's beautiful neth cund (young prince). I never would have imagined it."

Legolas jumped up and grabbed Saeldur's arm. "Come on Sael! I want to show Ada!" Legolas and Saeldur left the grim scene.

When they got back, Legolas ran to his father's chamber. "Ada! Come quick Ada, I need to show you something!" But Thranduil was reading and doing paperwork.

"I am sorry, pen neth, but I do not have time to see it right now. I am very busy. Perhaps later," he answered. Legolas looked down at the ground and walked to his bedroom.

Later that evening, Legolas ventured to his father's room once more, for Thranduil had not come out yet. He heard shouts from within the room, and he pressed his ear to the door.

"I cannot do this, Saeldur! I cannot!" he heard his father yell.

"My Lord, there is a good chance everything will return to normal. But you must return to the area that was destroyed and help the families. They need you," Saeldur had said.

"You do not understand Saeldur, nothing will return to normal. The orcs will overrun all of Mirkwood, and everything will turn out to be the same as that place. I have finished the papers for all the burials needed, but it does not solve anything. That area will not return to normal, Mirkwood will never again be Greenwood the Great! There is no hope!" At that, Thruanduil opened the door and Legolas fell forward onto the floor.

"Legolas, what were you doing?" Thranduil asked, and picked Legolas up off of the ground.

"Listeing to your conversation with Saeldur," he responded. Legolas was taught not to lie, and he wasn't going to. "Can you come with me now? I want to show you what I found on my trip with Saeldur today."

Thranduil smiled and nodded. "Yes, Legolas. Let us go see what you have discovered. Hopefully it is not another wild animal you hope to keep as a pet." Legolas beamed with joy as he and his father journeyed to the barren area of Mirkwood.

"You came here with Saeldur, Legolas?" Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded once more, and led his father to the middle of the land. He tugged on Thranduil's sleeve and the two of them bent down. Thranduil breathed deeply with awe.

"See Ada? Isn't it beautiful?" Legolas and Thranduil looked down to see a single, solitary flower in the dusty ground. The flower was the only living thing in leagues. The flower was as red as the setting sun, with contrasting, bright green leaves on the stem. It grew from the seemingly impossible. Thranduil's eyes glistened and he looked over to his son.

"See Ada? There is hope. The flower grew after all this, and still is beautiful. It didn't give up Ada," Legolas said.  
  
Thranduil placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Yes, my little Greenleaf, there is hope. I shall never doubt it again."


End file.
